Family
by CreativeYori
Summary: What happened in Node 3 that made Lucas distant. Is Clemens going to get away with it or Captain Bridger and his crew find out. Join Lucas in discovering he is not alone and there is more to family than blood.


So I've been rewatching SeaQuest on Netflix so I loved only the first season and part of Season 2.

Hope you enjoy this guys. ^^ Probably there's gonna be more.

Captain Bridger was at the cockpit with his crew. They had been studying the whales for a complete week. Dr. Westphalen wanted to stay longer, and sympathizing with her he told her they needed to leave. He had a call from Lucas last night and it made him worry more about their young ward. He was hoping Lucas would return to the seaQuest and surprise them with his brilliance.

Kristin looked at him "You are worrying too much Nathan" she said

Nathan looked back at her "How can I not worry about him?" he asked back "He has been with the seaQuest for a long time, his father just dropping him here to get some discipline." he said

Kristin nodded "Yes, we've become the family he didn't had. We've been role models for that young man."

"I feel like his father, like when I..." Nathan started thinking about his own son Robert.

Kristin knew about what had happened to Nathan's son as she nodded "I know" she said placing a hand over his shoulders.

"Sir, we have contact from Node 3, we're picking up Lucas" Ortiz said to Bridger.

Nathan looked at him and gave him a smile and a nod. "Let's pick up Lucas" he said as the seaQuest.

A few hours later found themselves picking up Lucas and Clemens, according to them, he was offered a job close by. Bridger was nodding as he made sure they would get some accommodations for the man. Unfortunately for young Lucas, Nathan thought that it would be a good idea for Clemens to keep his things at Lucas quarters.

Clemens looked around Lucas' room "This is a very nice room you have here." he said to Lucas.

"I'm sorry if I don't really want to talk" Lucas said softly. His neck was hurting from Clemens attempt to choke him. He had use his normal turtle neck shirt with his jacket.

"I am sorry" Clemens said

"Just, stay here keep quiet and no one will know" Lucas said

"Thank..." Clemens started to say but stopped talking when Lucas raised his hand.

Lucas went out of his room and got himself to check up to Darwin at moon deck, he arrived and placed his hands on the pool "Hey Darwin" he said

The dolphin appeared and started chanting "Lucas...Lucas play?"

Lucas smiled and shook his head "We can do that in a few days. I'm feeling a little tired" he said

"Lucas... tired?" Darwin asked

"Yeah too much excitement" Lucas smiled as he took the yellow remote and started punching in some numbers.

"Lucas... fun" Darwin said

Lucas looked at the dolphin and smiled, he felt at ease with the mammal. Lucas started thinking about what happened, that was until Darwin decided to take Lucas away from his thoughts by splashing water on him.

"Hey" Lucas said laughing "Thanks bud" he said

"Darwin missed you" he heard behind him, he turned to the person and saw Dr Westphalen with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "We did missed you" she added

Lucas nodded as he looked back at Darwin. "I... did too" he said softly.

Kristin went to the boy and placed her hand on his head earning a jerk. She opened her eyes at the sudden movement.

Lucas moved his head at the touch, it felt to him like it burned. "Sorry..." he looked away from Kristin "I fell down and hit my head, but it just annoys me" he said closing his eyes.

Kristin frowned "Where? Let me check" she said as she went to him.

"No, no it's okay, it didn't even bleed" Lucas stood up and looked at her giving her a reassuring smile. "It's fine" he added.

Kristin knew something was off but nodded "Okay" she said "If anything else hurts you come to me" she added.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he smiled "Yes...mom" he said as he placed the remote down and left.

Kristin was taken aback for a second at the word mom. She had a daughter so it wasn't uncommon to be called that but to think Lucas thought of her like a mother figure made her smile. She knew that Lucas considered Nathan like a father . She felt happy as she went back to work...

Clemens didn't see much of Lucas in the hours he had left to return to land. Lucas had been busy, he kept jumping form station to station, he scanned the mainframe, fixed some bugs at the security room like Crocker wanted. He even moved into some of the compartments where the cables run to check on them. He wanted to keep busy, every time he closed his eyes, he felt the hands back on his neck. He would shudder, he even heard that Clemens had left and he didn't stop doing the adjustments. It's been 3 days since Clemens left, and the bruises on his neck were starting to fade. He still didn't sleep, there were bags under his eyes and he was drinking coffee from the lunch room.

Nathan was in his room as he heard the communicator, he had been worried about Lucas, he was doing a lot of maintenance of the system in seaQuest, he was proud of the young man as well.

Ben Kreig was a great asset to the seaQuest, at least that's what he always says, he is the morale officer that is in charge of everything in the supply room. He was sitting in his room checking the list of items he had at the moment and check if there is anything he is missing. Then something hit him, he hasn't seen his little brother at all. And this said little brother was Lucas, he placed his chart down as he stood up and headed out of the supply room/his room. He started searching on the logical places, his room, with Darwin and no sight of him. He started to frown as he started checking up places that required his hand in fixing them. He went to the main system room. Computers, wires and monitors cover the room. The main system is usually controlled in it.

"Have you seen Lucas?" He asked two navy soldiers in it. They both pointed at the floor, eyes not leaving the monitor that shower some schematics for the wires on seaQuest. He looked down and there was a compartment were he saw Lucas' two feet sticking out.

"Hey kid" he called Lucas. "I haven't seen you in days" he said as he kneeled next to said feet as he smacks them lightly.

There was no movement, no sarcastic remark and it made Ben frown. "Kid?" he asked as he nudge again at Lucas. Getting no response Ben did the only thing he could do, he grabbed them and pulled him out of the compartment. Lucas didn't move, and when Ben saw his face he grew worried. It looked like the kid was sick, bags under his eyes. "Lucas?" he called as he tried to wake him up.

The two soldiers looked away from the monitor and to their superior officer. Ben did had some respect from the soldiers at seaQuest no matter how crazy he was sometimes. They saw Ben grab the kid and carried him out. "Call the captain, I'm taking Lucas to Medbay" he yelled at them.

Ben hurried, he yelled at anyone that would stand in front of him. _"What happened kid?"_ he asked himself as he arrived at medbay "Dr Westphalen!" he yelled, many of the scientist that are in the room were scared away because of how Ben looked.

Kristin could hear the yells, someone was calling her. She placed the paperwork down and when she got to the main room she gasped as she saw Ben, with an unconscious Lucas at the table. "Lucas?"

"He is unresponsive Doc , he is pale and looks like he hasn't slept in days" Ben said to her, he knew much about sleep deprivation with everything he has to learn at the academy.

She moved forward and looked at Lucas' face, Ben was right, he looked sick. She started barking orders, some IV, the kid looked like he hadn't eating much. Kristin was worried until she heard Ben.

"What is that?" Ben asked as he moved his hand to Lucas' neck. There were faint marks that could be seen around his neck. "Doc... is this, what I think it is?" he asked quietly.

Nathan arrived as Kristin nodded "It looks like someone tried to strangle him." She said softly but enough for Nathan to hear it.

"What?" Nathan asked as he went to stand next to Lucas. He glanced at the young boy and noticed what Ben had. "Who would do this to him?" he asked getting angry. Who would hurt a boy, and under his nose. He is supposed to keep an eye on him, to protect him and the crew.

"No one in this crew would hurt Lucas, you have to know that" Ben said as he looked at his captain.

"I know that" Nathan said with a glare, making Ben look away. He took a deep breath "I'm sorry Ben, but how could we not have known this was happening" he said frustrated.

Kristin sighed as she remembered what had happened says ago "He said he bumped his head, he didn't want me to check on the bump."

"He probably didn't want you to find the bruises. Days ago there would be more prominent" the captain said.

"We haven't made any stops, since… we left that guy from Node 3 on land" Ben said as he looked both Kristin and Nathan "Lucas didn't even saw him off" he said "And that is weird, because Lucas likes to hang out with anyone" he said

Both older adults nodded "And he didn't even swim with Darwin" Kristin said

"And that is another red flag" Nathan said as he placed his hand on Lucas' hair "We have to find out what happened" he said

"What if that guy, Clemens had something to do with it?" Ben said "We just let the guy who hurt Lucas go" he added.

"Then we'll find him" Kristin said as she looked back at Lucas. "He is just exhausted, he needs sleep." She said.

"Did you sedate him?" Nathan asked

"I can't I don't know what might have happened. Did he hit his head? Did he drink something to keep him awake…" she said to them. "So I will have to wait until he is awake a little bit" she added.

"Sir I request permission so I can stay with Lucas" Ben said to the captain.

Bridger shook his head as he smirked; he knew what their relationship was. Krieg saw Lucas like a little brother. Sometimes he would start imagining how Robert would react to Lucas. "Just until er need you"

"Yes" Ben said and then adjusted himself and nodded, his hands on his back "Thank you captain" he said

Kristin shook her head; the doctor knew that this was a very tight relationship. "Alright, but do not touch anything Ben"

"How can you say that Dr." Ben said as he smiled.

-Time later-

He felt heavy, he felt like he couldn't move much. Like… underwater. Was he playing with Darwin? Was he enjoying himself at the seaQuest like always? He felt hands appear in front of him towards his neck.

He snapped his eyes open and looked at the light that was on top of him. He took deep breaths as he frowned. _What happened, where am I?_ Started going through his head.

"Lucas" Ben said

Someone was calling him, but why wouldn't he focus? _Clemens is here, he is back and he will finish it. He will kill me._ He closed his eyes again.

"It's me Ben, C'mon buddy" the man called to him.

"Ben?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm here. We can call the captain so he can come in" he could hear Ben say.

"What?" Lucas asked as he blinked a few more times. He started to sit up when he felt a hand on him pushing him down. He raised his arm, mind you with great difficulty and moved the hand that was pushing him down. "Get off" he said

Ben stepped back a little stunned by Lucas pushing him off. "Hey, stay there Lucas, you might be hurt" he said a little defensive.

"I'm not, just leave me alone" Lucas said

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lucas" Captain Bridger's voice could be heard. And he was standing next to Kristin that at the foot of the small bed Lucas was in.

Lucas looked at Bridger and looked down "Why not?" he asked

"What happened to you?" the captain asked.

"Nothing" Lucas said

"You got hurt, on my watch. I'm supposed to keep you safe. And right now, you got hurt and we didn't know about this" Nathan said. "I didn't know about this… Lucas, you always told me everything and the truth" he said

Lucas looked up to him "I can't" he said, he was ashamed of what he did, of f what he accomplished in Node 3.

"Lucas" Nathan said with a little more authority.

"You will not approve of what happened." Lucas said

"Try me" Nathan said.

"Some of the kids at Node three hacked into the UEO to send the message to the seaQuest. I was feeling down and that no one wanted me here that when they asked me to stay I wanted to stay. What they wanted was for me to hack into the World Bank."

"What?" Kristin said surprised.

"According to Clemens, he wanted to transfer money to where people needed it. He did a transfer of money to China" Lucas said. "And that is why I called you that night. I wanted to do the right thing. Even when I hacked into the bank, something told me that what he was doing was wrong. He…didn't like when I shut down the networks." He mumbled.

"Was he the one responsible for this?" Ben asked when he placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder and pointed at his neck.

"It's okay" Lucas said

"No it's not Lucas" Nathan said as he tried to understand what the boy did with his attacker. "You let him get away with it. You let him get away from attacking you.

"The others showed him a video, of what he was responsible, he killed a man years ago and when he saw the video he stopped" Lucas said

"Jesus… Lucas what happened later?" Ben asked

Lucas looked at him "He said he wanted to leave Node 3, so I asked you to take him away" he said

"And I don't understand" Kristin said

"I wasn't in my room. I just started working on everything I could get my hands on. The scanning of the mainstream, check everything was okay. I couldn't sleep" Lucas said

"But why not talk to someone. You started having nightmares and you solution was not sleep again. People have died because of that foolishness." Kristin said

"What am I supposed to do?" Lucas asked

"Talk to us, any of us!" Nathan said to the boy. "Don't you understand why we are here?" he asked "You are part of our family, and Lucas you're lucky we haven't said anything to the others." He added

Lucas looked at the three adults surrounding him. Bridger was on his right, while Ben was on his left. Kristin was standing next to the captain while he spoke to Lucas. The boy looked down for a second; he didn't want to see them in the eyes. Then he looked up at them and finally his eyes ending on Bridger "I was so scared" he said, his voice breaking up.

Nathan didn't think about it as he just grabbed the boy and hugged him.

Kristin had silent tears falling down her cheeks as Ben placed a hand on Lucas' back.

"Don't ever hide something like this from us" Nathan said while placing his hand on Lucas' hair. He wanted the kid to know that he was loved, that no matter what no one was going to abandon him.

Everything happened so fast, the seaQuest and the UEO managed to get to Clemens and thanks to the evidence at Node 3 the kids were exonerated and the entire fault fell on Clemens shoulders. Lucas didn't need to do anything since the military found evidence to incarcerate the man for a long time. Captain Bridger felt that his crew worked around the clock to find the man who hurt their little brother. He smiled knowing that if anything happens there are a lot of people who would take care of Lucas.

It's been weeks since Clemens was caught so it didn't come to a surprise that Lucas received a message in his room. Clemens face was visible as he tried to make contact. "What do you want?" Lucas asked

"I thought we had a deal on letting me go" Clemens said

"They found out, there was no other place something might have hurt me. Besides thinking about it I have a stubborn family that didn't rest until I had to spill the beans" Lucas said as he had Darwin's intercom in his hands.

"So you did tell them everything" Clemens said

"I had to, because of you I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. They got worried because you tormented me every time I closed my eyes. So I had to think for my well being, and I am doing better." He said while nodding at the man at the screen. He gave the man a smile "I think I will return to how I was before thanks to my family."

"Your family sounds amazing, but you just cost me my life. I told you, I told you I didn't want to go back" Clemens said as he shook his head

"I didn't put you in jail, you did. All by yourself" Lucas glared. "Bye Clemens" He then disconnected the call and looked at Darwin that was looking at him. "Hey Darwin"

"Lucas… play?" Darwin asked

"I thought you'll never ask" Lucas left his room as fast as he could.

The End-


End file.
